Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for operating a plurality of devices are described. In particular, a wearable input device used to control multiple devices is described.
Description of the Related Art
Recent developments have provided systems and methods in which an input gesture can be used to direct or control one or more computing devices with a camera device. However, there are problems associated with the use of a camera device, such as power consumption, a size of the camera device, and input precision. In addition, input gestures directed to a mobile device cannot be made full-scale. Also, a camera input gesture system cannot utilize a triaxial type of accelerometer.